Life is a Nightmare
by E-saw-bell
Summary: Sequel to Love is a Fairytale! Percabeth AU! Two years after everything went down at Aphrodite's things have finally calmed down for the couple but what now? What secrets are being kept? Can they make this work or, if like everyone says, do Poseidon and Athena just don't mix? Love my feel like a fairytale but the reality is life is a nightmare. Rated T to keep it safe


**Chapter 1 (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

" That is that last box." Percy said.

" No. There's still one more box. It's behind the driver's seat. It has pictures and stuff in it. Can you please grab it?" I shouted back.

I heard him groan in protest. I swear he will still be a teenager when he's eighty. I walked into the bedroom and began to unpack a few boxes.

" Hey what is in this box?" He shouted. I got up and saw him putting the box I asked him to grab on the floor.

Percy sat down and began to open it when I stopped him.

" I thought it was rude to look through people's person things Jackson." I said as I quickly grabbed the box. I had a few things that were still a little to personal to share.

I ran to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the attic. I guess I should catch you up a bit. It's been two years since it happened. The fire, Muriel, Andi dying. All of it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. And it still gave me nightmares. And of course some of these dreams are... I can't even explain what happens in it but if history repeats itself then I can be sure that I'm screwed.

" Hey are you going to stay up there with the spiders?" Percy shouted up. I ran out of there. Yes I am still terrified of spiders and no I will not try any day soon to over come said fear.

I closed the door and went back to unpacking the many boxes. After everything happened I was forced to go back to living with my mother. And Percy had to go back to his parents. Most people thought we were just having a cliché summer fling but that is not entirely the case. Had this only been a fling then I would have left less scared and I would have known a peaceful sleep. Once we both turned 18 we left.

We managed to find this small town/city where it was under no control from any kingdom. We could live without worrying about whether our parents would get in the way or anything. We were free to live.

I didn't realize I was just sitting on the floor until Percy came up behind me and sat next to me. He just smiled as I put my head on his shoulder.

" I really hate those curtains." I muttered. They were a terrible bright mustard yellow.

Percy laughed. " Alright then let's get rid of them and replace them with pink ones.

I laughed. " Yeah and repaint the whole house pink. That would make Aphrodite very happy."

" Yeah I bet if we asked then she would gladly give up all the pink stuff she could just to make sure we had enough and then spray the whole house with rose perfume." Percy joked.

I smiled weakly. " This is going to be so strange. Not having anyone around to correct us on what to do. No one to please every second of the day. What if this doesn't work? What if people are right about Poseidon and Athena? That no matter what were just a nuclear bomb waiting to go off?"

" We lasted three years already."

" Yeah but that was over phone calls. Mail. And the rare ball or two. We didn't really have time to kill each other now did we?"

Percy smiled. " Yeah I know. But don't worry so much. It will work and if it doesn't... well I'm pretty sure you already figured out twenty different ways to kill me."

I shoved him and got up. " Yeah but just know this. It's thirty different ways. Not twenty."

He got up and gave me a tight hug. He pulled out for a minute and kissed me gently. " This will work. It has to or else you have a lot of explaining to my mother why I am all the sudden gone."

I laughed again and kissed him and it lingered a second longer.

" Now come on. We need to get unpacked. I would like to have an actual bed to sleep on tonight. Not a floor and a few blankets we dug out."

" Yes ma'am." Percy said. He went into the living room and began to (attempt) put together some shelfs.

The majority of the bedroom was put together in about two hours. I walked in the living room and saw only half a shelf was put together.

" Not quite the handy man are you?" I asked.

He wasn't listening. " Put one of the boards on the bottom the use the screws given to put in place.' I already used those!" I heard him say.

I laughed. He was trying so hard yet failing. I was about to leave when I heard a snap. I turned around and saw one of the boards were broken. Then, like dominos, the whole thing collapsed on itself.

He looked up and said. " We can just super glue it right?"

" Uh I think we need to buy a new one."

" Screw it. I'm tired. It's midnight. Can I please just go to sleep?"

I hissed. " I think we lost the blankets and pillows."

He groaned. Percy flopped down on the floor in a sign of defeat.

" But we still have a mattress."

He groaned again. He was obviously not going to get up any time soon so I just laid next to him and enjoyed the small moment before we fell asleep.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! I am super happy to finally post this. Now a few things to clear this up. I might have two others(posted later) that will feature the other couples. Yes there will be Thalico but I can't say it will be a happy one since certain light was recently put on Nico. So yeah heads up! Also happy New years! I will post a new chapter every SUNDAY after this week. I will post two more chapters this week before I strictly do Sundays. So please like this!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
